Alcohol and Insecurities
by dreams and fantasies
Summary: Tumblr Prompt. Emma comes home drunk from being out all night with August and Graham at a bar, and Regina is not exactly happy. One shot.


**Anonymous asked:**  
**I love all your stories... Can you write a story where Emma comes home drunk from being out all night with august, and graham at a bar,and regina is not exactly happy.**

**A/N: I have never been drunk or spent much time with drunk people, so forgive me if I don't portray Emma exactly right! All my knowledge is coming from books and TV ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them this would be a script, not a fanfiction**

* * *

Emma giggled to herself as she made her way to the front door of the house she shared with Regina and Henry. She walked in a sort of zig zag pattern, swaying slightly with a goofy grin on her face. After a tough day at work, August and Graham had convinced her to join them for a drink at the bar. That one drink had turned into…well, many, and Emma was more drunk than she had been in a very long time.

Not that she was upset about this-oh no, Emma was quite the happy drunk. When she finally reached the door, she was humming as well as giggling. However, her smile turned into a frown as she struggled to fit her key into the lock. An observer might have noticed that the key was upside down as well as being turned the wrong way, but to Emma the stupid lock devils were conspiring against her.

Just as she decided to give up and start pounding on the door, it suddenly swung open, and on the other side stood Emma's girlfriend and love, Regina Mills.

Regina stood in the foyer in her usual blue silk nightgown, arms crossed and tired eyes squinting. "Miss Swan, do you have any idea what time it is?" By now Regina rarely called Emma by her last name, but when she did, Emma was in big trouble.

"Ummm, happy time?" Relieved of the key-and-lock issue, Emma was back to her giggly self, and wrapped her lover in a crushing hug. "Reginaaa, you should have come with us, it was so much fun! The bartender was sooo nice; he said I was his best customer, and Auggie said I hold alcohol really well!" Emma beamed as if the comments, clearly said to get her to consume more liquor, were the best honors she'd received in her life.

Regina was having none of this, however. She shoved Emma away, and let the blonde stumble into the front staircase. "Emma, it is three in the morning. You told me you would be home by nine, and the only way I knew you hadn't gotten hit by a truck was **one **text saying how much you were enjoying your 'happy time.' Did you ever think about your son-the one that went to bed worried that you had left us? Perhaps you would like to explain to him why you thought going out and getting drunk was more important than tucking him in." Regina glared at the blonde and frowned at the tears that started to well up in her eyes.

"And did you-did you ever think," she continued in a whisper, "about me? About how I would feel going to bed alone again? If you don't want to be with me just leave, but don't stay here and tease me and make me think that you lo-" Regina hiccupped, finding herself incapable of continuing. Damn Emma for making her lose her composure like this-she never cried before that woman arrived.

Emma frowned and shook her head in confusion. The alcohol made her want to be happy, but something about Regina's distraught face was sobering her up quickly. She slid down until she was sitting against the banister, hugging her knees and looking up at Regina like a scolded child.

"Gina, I was just having fun. You know I would never leave you-right?" Sometimes Emma didn't understand her girlfriend. How could she not see how gorgeous and sassy and fierce she was? How could she not see how, as infuriating as Regina could be sometimes, Emma couldn't even fathom the idea of leaving her?

In her current intoxicated state, Emma couldn't express all of this to the other woman, so she simply stood up and walked over to where Regina stood in front of the door. Cupping her face, Emma lowered her lips and kissed each tear that fell from Regina's eyes, and in between the kisses she said three simple words:

"I. Love. You."

That almost did it for Regina. She desperately wanted to melt into her lover's embrace, to forget about everything and go to sleep holding each other. She wanted to, but she didn't. She was still mad at Emma, mad for making her toss and turn in her bed for hours, filled with worry and panic. Truthfully, staying out late at a bar shouldn't be this big of a deal, but Regina was so broken at this point that everything affected her ten times more than it would anyone else.

It was for that reason that Regina broke away from Emma's grasp and made her way up the stairs and into her room. Emma began to follow her, but stopped when Regina reappeared, carrying a blanked and Emma's pillow which she proceeded to throw down to the blonde.

"The couch should be plenty comfortable tonight, especially given that you are in such a good mood. Tomorrow morning I will tell Henry that you came home and fell asleep watching television, and I expect you to corroborate my story." It killed Regina a little inside knowing that she would be sleeping alone, but she needed to punish Emma, and at this time of night it was the only way she knew how.

Emma simply nodded and made her way to the couch, too tired and drunk and confused to argue. Minutes after laying her head on the pillow, she was dead to the world, and would remain so for quite some time.

Regina returned to their bed and slipped between the sheets in exhaustion. Without Emma to hold her as she usually did, it took her a while to fall asleep. When she finally did, it was with a smile on her face, one thought echoing in her mind like a chorus: Emma loved her. And at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Total fluff at the end, I know. Consider it an apology for all the Regina angst. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review! Join me on Tumblr (obsessedandproud) and submit prompts of your own if you'd like.**

**Also to all of you following Everybody Talks, I am going on vacation on friday for a week, so no update in the immidate future *guilty face*. I promise chapter 3 will be up right after I get back!  
**


End file.
